Some solid-state devices may include non-volatile memory having single level memory cells, multi-level memory cells, triple-level memory cells, or memory cells with more than three levels. Although multi-level and triple-level non-volatile memory mode may have a larger storage capacity than single-level non-volatile memory mode, read and write access times for multi-level and triple-level non-volatile memory are longer than single-level non-volatile memory mode. In addition, multi-level and triple-level non-volatile memory mode may offer less memory endurance relative to single-cell non-volatile memory mode.
all in accordance with embodiments of the present disclosure.